


He's Only 18

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: Brian has a very special gift for Justin as he turns 18. Strictly porn.Written for the 2016 QAF Gift Exchange





	

I didn’t really believe in birthday presents for the most part. After all, why reward someone just for getting another year older? Where was the benefit in that? Another year older, another year closer to being a pathetic old queen, sitting on the beach in Ibiza, leering at hot, young cabana boys who’d only fuck you because you were a paying guest. Fuck that!

Celebrating achievement? Now that was something very different and worthy of my attention and a special treat. At least, that’s what I told myself, when it became obvious that what my teenage stalker wanted for his very special day, was to ream my very special ass with his rather large cock. Now, I must admit that I would be a piss poor gay man if I didn’t appreciate a big dick. Anyone who tells you that size doesn’t matter is a delusional lying troll who most likely doesn’t have a chance in hell of scoring with someone packing a thick, cut piece of prime meat. So, when the lad began to drop less than subtle hints about how hot my ass looked in my new D&G super-distressed black jeans, and started to have wandering fingers in the shower, I figured I could indulge the twink with a one-time pass into my tight hole.

It was a common misconception in Gay PA, that Brian Kinney didn’t bottom. Of course, it was a misconception that I had carefully honed over the years quite successfully, being the brilliant ad-man that I am. But the truth was that I enjoyed getting fucked just as much as a serial bottom like Mikey; I just happened to be much more discerning about who was allowed entry to my ass. So, I scratched that itch primarily when I was away on business trips, or visiting fabulous vacation spots where there were plenty of well-hung, attractive men who were perfect for getting a discreet fucking.

Justin, however, happened to fall just slightly outside of my usual poison. Aside from being a local Pittsburgh gayboy, and a repeat performer at that, he was also a fucking sexual prodigy. I admit that he had the finest of teacher’s in me, but even so, the boy had skills. Skills that I had every right to profit from, in my expert opinion. Now, I was not about to offer him my ass easily; what was the reward in that for either of us? But, I know the lad is smart as a whip, and would have no trouble following through even without having advanced warning. Yes, boys and girls, Sunshine was only just turning eighteen, and he was going to get something much more adult than a bell for his bicycle from me.

Of course, family events being the drag they tended to be, I had to find a way to get him out of Deb & Company’s lame idea of a birthday party at the Liberty Diner willingly. I was not waiting through ice cream sundaes and party poppers to get my rocks off.

“Justin. You coming?” I made my move, lifting my brow in question as soon as he blew the candles out on his flaming monstrosity of a pink-icing cake, courtesy of the mad gay bakers, Emmett & Vic.

“Jesus, Brian!” Deb bellowed at me in her usual charming manner. “At least let him eat his cake and open his presents before you drag him off to Babylon.”

“Babylon is not the destination tonight, Deb.” I answered her absently, keeping my gaze steadily on the birthday boy, whose attention I had now caught, much to my satisfaction. “And as much as I’m sure little Justin would like to have his cake and eat it too, I have a dessert waiting for him that will be very, very hard to top.”

I smirked when I saw Justin’s eyes widen, his tongue peeking out of his mouth to wet his lips as my words hit home.

I turned and left the diner without another word, trusting that the lad would make his apologies in record time with the promise of his cock in my ass on the line. Sure enough, before I could count the number of rent boys on the corner, I heard the pitter-patter of Sonny-Boy’s feet hot on my heels.

He playfully knocked into me as he caught up, and I obligingly let him tuck himself under my shoulder as we walked to the jeep.

“I can’t believe you did that!” he laughed, easily keeping up with my quick strides. The sooner we got back to the loft, the sooner the brat would get his gift. “Deb’s gonna be mad at me for running out after you like that.” But I could tell he really wasn’t too worried about it.

“Deb knows the score when it comes to gay men and sex, Sunshine. It’s a simple fact that the opportunity for cock, especially mine, will top the sickening sweetness of sugar every time.” I nodded my head in his direction. “Besides, that cake could feed all of gay Pittsburgh and then some. And no way will she let anyone touch your presents. She’ll shove them right back in your face the next time she sees you.”

I smiled at him indulgently on the drive back to the loft, watching him bounce on his seat with excitement the closer we got to our destination.

He pressed in against me in the elevator, and I let him slide his cock along the crack of my ass as the cage slowly creaked and groaned its way to the loft.

Once we were inside, I took the lead, looking at him over my shoulder as I began to strip, knowing he would enjoy the show. “Shut the door.” I reminded him, and he smiled, remembering another night I had given him the same command.

I had stripped down to my tight white jock, worn tonight especially for him, and I slowly rolled it down my thighs, deliberately bending over to give him a perfect view of my toned ass. I let it fall to the floor, kicking it away, standing back up and turning around with my arms out, allowing him full access to his favorite thing…me. 

He stepped toward me slowly, but he was no longer the uncertain virgin I had brought home all those months ago. His eyes swept my body hungrily as he approached me, and I stood there proudly, my own cock starting to perk up and look forward to the coming activities.

“All you’re missing is a bow.” He whispered as he finally reached me, invading my personal space in a way that I had taught him. “But you’re definitely the perfect gift.”

“I fit all occasions.” I smirked, catching my breath as his hand stealthily began to caress my stomach, moving slowly downward until he was cupping my heavy balls.

“And you’re really going to let me fuck you?” He slid his fingers behind my balls, pausing before he reached my hole.

“You’re only eighteen once, Sonny Boy; and this may be the only time my ass is offered to you.” I quirked an eyebrow and tried to look in control, but I was getting distracted by his other hand, which was now being to explore my ass in smooth strokes and gentle touches.

He moved his face in closer, nuzzling his way into the space between my neck and my shoulder, tasting my flesh with his tongue, nipping lightly at my Adam’s apple.

I was ready for him when he finally reached my lips, granting his tongue entrance into my mouth, but not before I caught his bottom lip with my teeth, pulling slightly in both warning and promise.

He pushed me toward the bed, and I obliged; this was his party and I was letting him take the lead. When the back of my legs hit the side of the bed, he stopped kissing me long enough to tell me to lie back and relax.

I slid back onto the bed until I was comfortable, with Justin following a few seconds later. He had quickly removed his own clothes, and snagged a few condoms (ambitious boy!) and some lube, before he joined me.

He settled between my legs, sucking my cock into his mouth like he hadn’t had a meal in weeks, and I grabbed the back of his head in encouragement and a touch of self-preservation. He gave some of the best head I’d ever had in my fairly vast experience; but I also didn’t want to blow my wad before he got to the main event.

He slowed down after a moment, letting my cock slip from his mouth with a wet popping sound, moving on to bathe my balls until they were dripping with his spit. He stuck his finger in his mouth next to my balls, pulling it out shiny and wet, then circling my hole slowly with the dampened digit. He only tapped at my entrance, making me squirm just a little at his teasing. Naughty boy! He had learned all his lessons very well.

Then he pulled away, stroking my hip gently, urging me to roll over. I was slightly surprised, I’d assumed Justin would want to fuck me face to face, but his methods were devious as I soon discovered.

He covered my back with his torso, letting his dripping cock slide along my thighs, rutting into me firmly, enjoying the friction.

He gently bit his way downwards, pausing when he reached the globes of my ass. He parted my cheeks and began to alternately lick and blow air at my hole, causing me to bite my pillow to muffle my moans. The boy had a very, very talented mouth.

He began to feast on my ass in earnest, soaking my hole, and loosening it up with his tongue first, then adding a finger or two into the mix. I would have offered him some praise, but I admit I was worried he would misconstrue my encouragement as begging in the heat of the moment.

I heard the snap of the cap on the tube of lube, and a moment later felt his fingers return, opening me up, and fucking me until he found my prostate. I felt a jolt run up my spine and I raised myself onto my knees. I heard him spit the condom wrapper onto the bed, and watched out of the corner of my eye as he rolled it down onto his long, thick rod. He was only eighteen, but he was hung like the proverbial horse.

“Ready?” he whispered, and I almost snorted at the thought that I would not be, but Justin was never a selfish sort of lover, so I nodded and lowered my head, bowing my back to make the penetration easier on both of us.

I felt his cock nudge my hole, and then he was working his way in slowly, gaining confidence as he felt himself slide in inch by inch. I grabbed my dick and gave myself a few strokes, rejuvenating my own erection which had flagged a little at the initial discomfort. He was a seasoned bottom by now, and knew first-hand how it felt to get a cock shoved into your ass, so he patiently waited until I pushed back, letting him finally get balls deep into my ass.

He let out a few choice curses as my ass tightened on his cock, but he had remarkable self-control, and was back in the saddle in no time. He fucked me gently at first, as though he was afraid I would buck him off and insult his technique, but there was no way in fucking hell that I would force the lad to stop. He picked up the pace when I didn’t object, and when he gripped my hips and pulled me back, I was the one who let out a few curses of my own.

“God, I love your ass!” he panted, repositioning and starting to hit my sweet spot on every other thrust. “You feel so hot, so tight! And my cock looks so good sliding in and out of your hole! This IS the perfect gift!”

I would have had a smug response, but I was in the middle of a blindingly good orgasm. Let’s hear it for the boy!

I was still enjoying the aftershocks when I felt him tense and shoot into my ass. “Yeah!” he moaned as he draped himself over my body.

Aside from heavy breathing from us both, there was a satisfied silence in the room for the next few minutes. He went into the bathroom, returning to clean us both off, and I was ready for him to lie back down so I could give him the rest of his present. It was a sacrifice, but I was willing to let him cuddle for a while. Not to set a precedent, just to make sure his gift was complete.

The peace lasted for no more than thirty minutes. Then he spoke.

“I’m really hungry.” He said, looking at me sadly. “Do you think it’s too late to go get some cake?”

I sighed in torment, but he only stared harder and started to pout. I was about to tell him to go get his cake and shove it up his ass, but then he smiled at me. “Come on, Brian. I’ll let you help me open my presents.”

So, back to the diner we went.

After all, he’s only eighteen.


End file.
